The present invention relates to dyeing machines, and more particularly to such a dyeing machine which comprises a conveyer and a set of cloth guide rollers for delivering cloth through a cloth passage for dying.
According to regular dyeing machines, the inserted piece of cloth is carried through a receiving chamber by the flowing force of provided dyeing solution and the gravity of the inserted piece of cloth. Because the piece of cloth to be dyed is carried forwards by dyeing solution, much dyeing solution must be provided. When much dyeing solution is provided, much waste water will be produced. When the inserted piece of cloth is circulated through the receiving chamber, it may easily be forced to angle. When dyeing different cloth, the flow rate must be properly controlled so that inserted cloth can be smoothly delivered through the receiving chamber. However, it is not easy to control the flow rate subject to the nature of the cloth to be dyed. When a thick piece of cloth is put in the dyeing machine, it cannot be moved forwards smoothly. Further, when the inserted piece of cloth is moved in the receiving chamber, it may be forced to rub against the inside wall of the receiving chamber, causing the fabric structure to be damaged.